A medical imaging system typically includes at least one medical modality that generates input pixel data representative of an image and a medical imager that forms a visible representation of the image based on the input pixel data. In a medical imaging system, the medical modality may include a diagnostic modality, such as a magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT), conventional radiography (X-ray), direct radiography (DR) or ultrasound imaging device. The input pixel data generated by the medical modality corresponds to a plurality of pixels in the original image and represents an optical density associated with the respective pixel. The medical imager processes the input pixel data to generate output image data. For example, in a continuous tone laser imager, the output image data represents exposure levels necessary for a scanning assembly to accurately reproduce the original image on an imaging element. The scanning laser exposes imaging media, such as a photosensitive film, to form the visible representation of the image. The output image data is used to modulate the intensity of the scanning laser while exposing the imaging media, thereby forming the visible representation of the original image. Other medical imagers use different imaging techniques to form output images such as direct thermal imaging, ablation imaging, dye transfer, ink jet, dye sublimation and thermal mass transfer.
In order to form an accurate reproduction of the input image, the medical imager applies a conversion mechanism, such as a transfer function or a lookup table, to convert the input pixel data to the output image data. A transfer function mathematically characterizes the relationship between the input pixel data and the output image data while a lookup table maps discrete input pixel data to output image data, thereby eliminating mathematical calculations. A user selects an appropriate conversion mechanism in order to enhance a desired characteristic of the input image such as contrast or density. In this fashion, the user selects a particular conversion mechanism that best highlights the important diagnostic information conveyed by the image. In other words, the conversion mechanism generates the output image data in a manner that accents the desired visual characteristic.
If the medical imager fails to produce the appearance characteristic desired by a system user, the diagnostic value of the resulting images can be impaired. The selection of appropriate conversion mechanisms is a time consuming task that requires considerable skill and effort. A service technician is often called upon to assist hospitals in selecting appropriate lookup tables and transfer functions based on the specific requirements of the hospital and the type of diagnostic images commonly produced by the hospital's medical modalities. Because of the continual demand for a hospital's medical imaging system, a lengthy service call to properly configure the medical imager may be a tremendous burden on the hospital's medical staff as well as the service technician. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved medical imaging system that is easily configured and maintained without interfering with hospital staff.